lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Discography
Albums Full Length *1995 - Pezcore *1995 - Losers, Kings and Things We Don't Understand *1996 - Losing Streak *1998 - Hello Rockview *1999 - Goodbye Blue & White *1999 - Bootleg A Bootleg, You Cut Out the Middleman *1999 - The Pez Collection *2000 - Borders & Boundaries *2003 - Anthem *2004 - B Is For B-Sides *2005 - B Is For B-Sides (Remixed) *2006 - In With The Out Crowd *2008 - GNV FLA *2012 - Greetings and Salutations From Less Than Jake *2013 - See the Light EPs *1996 - Greased *1999 - Live From Uranus *1999 - Live 3" CD *2000 - All My Best Friends Live In Gainesville *2003 - A Less Than Jake Limited Tour EP *2006 - Absolution For Idiots And Addicts *2010 - TV/EP *2011 - Greetings From Less Than Jake *2011 - First Ten Years *2011 - Last Ten Years *2012 - Seasons Greetings From Less Than Jake *2017 - Sound the Alarm Vinyl *1993 - Smoke Spot *1995 - Making Fun of Things You Don't Understand *1995 - Pez Kings *1995 - Unglued *1996 - Crash Course in Being an Asshole *1996 - Rock-n-Roll Pizzeria *1996 - G-Man Training Target *1996 - Slayer *1996 - Losing Streak *1996 - Madison *1997 - Dopeman (Jukebox) *1997 - Muppets *1997 - Pesto *1997 - Live in Chicago *1998 - I Think I Love You *1998 - Chicago Halloween *1998 - Cheese *1998 - Birthday Cake *1999 - All My Best Friends Are Metalheads (Jukebox) *2002 - Theme for Yo-Yo Ninja Boy *2002 - Live From Japan *2006 - P.S. Shock the World *2013 - Go Gators! Cassettes *1992 - Four Songs Demo *1992 - Freebie Demo *1994 - Better Class of Losers *1995 - 10 Song Sampler *1996 - 3 Song Sampler *1997 - Live at the Mango *1998 - Fall '98 Tour Sampler Singles *2000 - All My Best Friends Are Metalheads *2001 - Gainesville Rock City *2003 - She's Gonna Break Soon *2003 - The Science of Selling Yourself Short *2006 - Overrated (Everything Is) *2006 - Rest of My Life *2008 - Does the Lion City Still Roar? *2014 - Do the Math *2015 - American Idle Promos *1995 - Son of Pezcore *1996 - Selections from Losing Streak *1997 - Automatic *1997 - Dopeman *1997 - Dopeman (Remix) *1997 - Howie *1998 - History of a Boring Town *1999 - All My Best Friends Are Metalheads (Remix) *2001 - Spoken Idiocy *2003 - She's Gonna Break Soon *2003 - The Science of Selling Yourself Short *2003 - Surrender *2003 - Live in London *2007 - Sleep it Off Records Promo *2008 - Abandon Ship Live Releases *1997 - Live at the Mango *1998 - Live From Uranus *1999 - Live 3"'' ''CD *1999 - Bootleg A Bootleg, You Cut Out the Middleman *2002 - Live From Japan *2003 - Live in London *2004 - Live in Minneapolis *2011 - Losing Streak: Live *2011 - Hello Rockview: Live *2011 - Pezcore: Live Soundtracks *1997 - Good Burger *1997 - Scream 2 *1999 - Drive Me Crazy *2000 - Digimon: The Movie *2000 - Terror Firmer *2003 - Grind Splits *1993 - Three Way Split *1995 - Less Than Jake / Against All Authority *1995 - Less Than Jake / Pung *1996 - Less Than Jake / Jimmy Eat World *1996 - Less Than Jake / Kemuri *1996 - Less Than Jake / Sprocket Wheel *1997 - Less Than Jake / J Church *1999 - Less Than Jake / Megadeth *2003 - Less Than Jake / Fall Out Boy Compilations *1995 - Attaining the Supreme *1995 - Punk TV *1995 - Generic Skaca *1995 - Skanarchy II *1995 - Songs About Drinking *1996 - Closer Than You Vol. 1: Florida Ska *1996 - It's a Ska Luncheon: Pick it Up! *1996 - Misfits of Ska *1996 - Six Pack to Go *1996 - Spawn of Skarmageddon *1996 - Wood Panel Pacer Wagon with Mags *1997 - The ABCs of Punk *1997 - Food Not Bombs *1997 - Liverache: Tales From the Livers' Edge *1997 - This Aren't Two-Tone *1997 - Viva La Vinyl Vol. 2 *1997 - The Duran Duran Tribute Album *1997 - Where's the Beef? *1997 - That Was Now, This is Then *1997 - A Punk & Ska Christmas Gone Wrong *1998 - Incompatible *1998 - Mailorder is Fun! *1998 - My Mom Likes These Songs *1998 - Punk Trash *1998 - Ska: The Third Wave Vol. 4: Punk it Up *1998 - Ska Sucks *1998 - Dr. Martens/Capitol Records Music Sampler *1999 - Mailorder Is Still Fun!! *1998 - Steady Sounds From the Underground *1999 - Anti-Racist Action "Stop Racism" Benefit CD *1999 - Back to Donut *1999 - ...Cheaper Than Doing it Yourself *1999 - I Love Metal *1999 - Punk Chunks *1999 - Short Music For Short People *1999 - A Compilation of Warped Music II *1999 - Warped Tour '99 Australian Tour CD *2000 - Another Round of Golf Vol. 2 *2000 - Extreme Rock and Punk Selects *2000 - Metalliska: A Ska Tribute to 80's Metal *2000 - Search & Destroy: The History of Punk - Volume 1 *2000 - Sleighed: The Other Side of Christmas *2000 - The Solution to Benefit Heal the Bay *2000 - World Warped III Live *2001 - Another Round of Golf Vol. 3 *2001 - Kerrang! The Album Vol. 2 *2001 - The Thing That Floyd Ate! *2001 - Ritalin Riot 2 *2002 - Fueled By Ramen: Feeds Your Ears Vol. 1 *2002 - Punk Chunks 2 *2002 - Uncontrollable Fatulence *2002 - Another Round of Golf Vol. 4 *2003 - Warped Tour 2003 Compilation *2003 - The Year They Recalled Santa Claus As Told By Kevin & Bean *2004 - Projekt Revolution Sampler *2004 - Rock Against Bush Vol. 1 *2005 - Drive-Thru Records & Fueled By Ramen Tour 2005 *2006 - The Songs of Holly Knight *2006 - TBS Tunes: Fun Tracks - Wisecracks *2007 - The 97X Green Room Volume 3 *2008 - Summer Tour Survival Guide *2008 - Soundwave 2009 *2009 - Warped Tour 2009 Compilation *2009 - Wrecktrospective *2010 - Harvest of Hope *2010 - Music 4 Cancer *2011 - A Benefit for Anthony Poynter *2011 - Another Reybee Compilation *2012 - Drunked & Punked *2013 - Fat Music for Fest People III *2014 - Warped Tour 2014 Compilation *2015 - Fat Music Volume 8: Going Nowhere Fat VHS/DVDs *1997 - Cinema Beer Nuts *2001 - The Show *2002 - Avant Tarde *2002 - Peepshow DVD *2003 - Another Round of Telly *2004 - Vans Warped Tour '03 *2004 - The People's History of Less Than Jake *2011 - Anthology Side Projects *1996 - The Bruce Lee Band - The Bruce Lee Band *2004 - Rehasher - Off Key Melodies *2005 - The Stay at Home Joneses - Listen to Bob Dylan: A Tribute *2009 - Coffee Project - Easy Does It *2009 - Coffee Project - Pickle *2009 - Rehasher - High Speed Access to My Brain *2010 - Coffee Project - Moved On *2011 - Coffee Project - Concrete Boots *2012 - Coffee Project - Leftovers *2014 - Greenhorn - I Want More *2015 - Buddy Schaub/Black Ice - Dissociation *2015 - Rehasher - Clock Smash! *2015 - Rehasher - Make the Noise Guest Appearances *2009 - Four Year Strong - Explains it All (Buddy and JR) *2010 - Stephen Egerton - The Seven Degrees of Stephen Egerton (Chris) *2010 - Reel Big Fish - A Best of Us for the Rest of Us (JR) *2013 - The Old Lines - "Eighteen" (Roger) *2014 - Itch - The Deep End (Roger) Category: Content